


Memento Mori

by Hollyquin



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Development, Depressing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character(s), POV Multiple, in-canon weirdness, minor characters with so little actual canon development that they might as well be OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyquin/pseuds/Hollyquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd Hunger Games tradition means that the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games have all left their story behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

What follows are the collected copies of the result of an old tradition, carried out during the 74th Hunger Games.

It was an odd tradition, dating back to the earliest days of the Hunger Games. No one knew how or why it had started- indeed, it was almost unique in the minutiae of the Games in that its existence served no real purpose. Every other bit of the Games was carefully structured, planned to ensure the utmost enjoyment for the Capitol audience and to provide the most palpable possible punishment for the other districts. That was all- that was why the games existed. To provide comfort of any sort to the tributes, that wasn't part of the plan. They ate Capitol food and lived in Capitol comfort for the short time they spent in training simply because that was convenient- what point would there be in importing dull district food? No, the luxury the tributes experienced during their time in the Capitol was coincidental, nothing more.

The Gamemakers didn't care about the tributes. That sort of thinking was forbidden. While the people in the Capitol would make their attachments to one tribute or another, the Gamemakers simply treated each with the same disdain and lack of emotion.

Which did nothing to explain how the tradition began.

It was a simple thing, really, very simple, lasting only thirty minutes- it was very nearly the last thing each tribute would do, before entering the arena. After arriving at the arena, before changing into their Games outfits, they would have those thirty minutes alone. Just themselves and a piece of paper and pen. And they were told, write. Write to your families, write to your friends, write to the lovers you've left at home- write. Remember what's about to happen here. Remember how slim your odds are.

Remember that you will die.

It wasn't televised. It wasn't known, outside of the Gamemakers and the tributes that experienced it. The papers- the letters- were collected, and always found their way back home alongside the bodies of the tributes who died. While so many other things got lost in the Capitol system when it came to the districts, this tradition always held. The letters were always returned.

And there was no reason for it. Absolutely no reason for it. It might give comfort to the tributes who wrote it, or to their families, those in grief in the districts they'd left, but since when was that the Gamemakers' problem? It wasn't. And even still…every year, twenty four letters were written. And every year, twenty three letters were sent home in wooden coffins.

There was no official name for those thirty minutes. There didn't need to be. But the Gamemakers stenciled it in in their schedules, referred to it quietly as Memento Mori.

Remember that you will die

It was a reality it'd take far longer than thirty minutes to face.


	2. The Boy From District 1: Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: The words of Marvel, who always thought being a tribute would be so much more than this.

The Boy From District One - Marvel (Age: 16)

Note: The original letter was scrawled in such messy handwriting that it was nearly impossible to read. It has been restored here.

Dad-

I didn't think I'd have to worry about writing back at school. But now I'm supposed to write down everything I'm thinking, and it's really hard. They don't tell you about this part on TV. All you see is killing and blood and sparkly outfits but then there's moments like this when you realize you made a really big mistake. I thought volunteering was a good idea, everyone said it was, except you. I shouldn't have listened to them. I thought I could make friends here. I have, but now I have to kill them.

I'm putting on this big act for the cameras. I'm trying to be like the other boys, the ones who've won, like Gloss. Remember when he won, when I was a kid, and I said I wanted to be just like him? Now he's my mentor, he's so big in real life but he told me, you've gotta be strong and confident and amazing to get sponsors. So that's how I'm trying to look. Everyone probably loves it, Gloss says I'm doing great but it's not me. It's not Marvel, it's the boy from District One who could maybe win. But I guess if you're reading this I didn't. I wonder if Gloss was like this, once. Maybe you only get really confident when you've already won.

I hope Glimmer makes it home if I'm dead. She's not bad. She was in my class at school, you might remember her. We weren't friends then but we are now. She's a big help with Cato. You'll see Cato, he really is the way he looks on TV. He's bigger than me, stronger, but not as smart. He doesn't know how to deal with people. He gets too angry. That'll hurt his chances. I hope he doesnt win. He doesn't deserve it and District Two doesn't need any more anything.

I don't know how to say goodbye. I don't want to think about dying, but I'm not the smartest here, that's probably Scarlett. And I'm not that strongest, that's Cato or maybe Thresh. But I'm smarter than Cato, and stronger than Scarlett, and maybe thats enough. I dont want to let you down, Dad. Don't want to let District One down. I'm gonna work with Glimmer, and with Cato and Clove and Joshua and Misty too. Chip has some plan he's been going on about, something he wants to show us, so maybe him too. I want to take Peeta. Loverboy. The girl might be dangerous, but maybe he can help us with her. Besides, he's way smarter than Cato. I guess you'll see. Maybe it'll work but maybe it won't. Maybe Cato will kill us all. I don't know.

I'm gonna try. I know District One doesn't care how many people I kill, but you might. I might too.

I hope you don't have to read this letter, but if you are, I promise to say hi to Mom for you.

Your son,  
Marvel

PS: I didn't get the chance, so tell Velvet I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I've fully updated w/ bringing chapters from ff.net to here, I'll be posting one a day- so, for the next week. I'll set up a proper update schedule for the next, uh... 18 tributes after that. /nervous sweating
> 
> since there are very few canon ages those are made up for the most part; same thing for pre-Games relationships between tributes from the same district, family member names, etc. (if there's anything that IS in canon that I mess up here, let me know! I'll fix it.)


	3. The Girl From District 1: Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: The words of Glimmer, who is trying to believe in herself.

The Girl From District One - Glimmer (Age: 16)

Dear Mom,

I really wonder how they expect us to write these things. Like, they just stick us in a room and say "you're going to die soon, write home". Okay, they don't actually say "you're going to die soon" but it's kind of implied, you know? I mean, I know I've got a chance. If you're reading this that means I screwed that up pretty massively, but...I could do this. Am I terrified, of course I'm terrified. I'm not an idiot. I've seen the others in training. Especially Cato. He could kill me. I'm not a particularly good fighter, honest. Not next to Cato or even Marvel, though at least I can trust Marvel. He's a good kid. I thought he was kind of weird back home, but there you go.

They took that ring away, the one Diamond gave me. I figured since I can't really do anything with the weapons they're giving us, might as well try to sneak in something I can use, but...eh. Should've figured they'd check it. I hope they send it home, they promised they would. It is Diamond's favorite ring, after all. I'm sure you guys can figure out how to make it normal again.

I met Cashmere. I mean, obviously I met Cashmere, she's my mentor, but...she's awesome. Like, seriously, she's so cool, you don't even know. She's not nearly as cool and calm and everything as she is on TV and she LOVES strawberries. I think she may be addicted to strawberries. Can you be addicted to strawberries? I don't even know. Anyway, let Cristal know, I know she thinks Cashmere's the greatest. She really is. I mean...she can get serious and everything, like when she's trying to give me advice and stuff. She's trying to help me, and I can tell it's hard for her, competing against her own brother. I know it's hard enough for me to think about competing against Marvel and I hardly know the boy, but...I like him. We could've been friends back home if I could've just let the whole popularity thing go and talked to people outside of that circle. I mean...I guess I regret a lot of things. I'm trying not to. I can save it for when I get home. Right? Yeah.

I'm sorry about the way I've looked on TV so far, by the way. Blame Faustus for that. According to him my best bet in terms of sponsors is to "play up my sex appeal". His words, not mine. I mean, I wasn't aware I had sex appeal. I've never even had a boyfriend. But I've been trying to fake it best I can. It's probably embarrassing for you, I know it is for me, but I'd rather be embarrassed and alive than dead. I hope you can think of it that way, even if it doesn't end up saving me. Least I tried, right? I'm gonna keep trying as long as I've got a brain left to try with.

I hope you can forgive me for what I'm going to do. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm sure it's going to be awful. Everyone does terrible things in the Games. Cashmere's amazing, and see what she did when she won. That'll have to be me, too. We've got a plan, though, Marvel and I and the others. Clove seems okay, Joshua's a bit overconfident and Misty's a bit underconfident but we can deal. Chip weirds me out. Cato worries me, but...I don't know. I hope he isn't the one to kill me. I'm honestly afraid of him.

I guess if you're reading this, we failed, or at least I did. Tell Diamond and Cristal and Rubeus how much I love them. If Marvel doesn't make it home, be good to Velvet for both of us. I can tell from the way he talks that the poor girl is going to need some love. I hope he makes it home if it can't be me. For her, for District One, for all of us.

I'm pretty sure this letter doesn't make any sense, but that's what happens when I have no time to prepare, yeah? Heh...hopefully I can come home and explain it all to you. Tell Rubeus especially how hard I'll try. He'll want to know all about it first hand, I'm sure.

Love,  
Glimmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you've probably gathered by now, I don't think the careers are monsters. I actually rather like Glimmer a lot. 
> 
> cato's next up/tomorrow, look forward to that :p


	4. The Boy From District 2: Cato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: The words of Cato, who never knew how it would feel to be feared.

The Boy From District Two - Cato (Age: 18)

Pulla,

Everyone here is afraid of me. How weird is that? Everyone's afraid of me. Cato. Like, honestly. It's incredible to me how easy it is, how you just waltz into this game and you're big and strong and you talk a lot of bullshit and suddenly you're feared and the sponsors are all over you and you have allies and everything seems like it's going to be way too easy. But it's kind of hard, keeping up the front all the time. I've done pretty well, though. They haven't caught me once yet. I mean, you know me. I get pissed off sometimes, yeah, sure, but you saw how freaked I was when I left. I was damn confident when I raised my hand, not so much when they actually picked me.

If you're reading this letter, you've already seen everything, I guess. You can't even understand how pissed off I was when fucking Loverboy came up with his whole oh-my-god-we're-sooooo-in-love crap. First of all, District Twelve is clearly a megabitch who doesn't give the slightest fuck about him. And second they're so obviously playing it for the cameras. The Capitol eats this shit up. I could've done it, could've talked about Clove so easy but no, I didn't because we all know only one of us it going to get out alive. If I talk about Clove, maybe we'll end up patching things up for real. And then what? I'd have to kill her. I don't want that. Maybe if I forget who she is, I can, but if I think about it...

How weird is it that it's her, anyway? Clove. Of all the people it could've been, it had to be her. We'd just finally started talking again, and I was seriously- don't laugh, okay? I was going to ask her out again. I know how badly things ended last time, but it's been so much better lately. She's been laughing again. You should see her laugh, Pulla, it's just like when you laugh. She lights up the room. I mean that. For both of you. I know that's a super lame thing to say from an older brother, but...I just miss you a lot, yeah? You and Mom. I hope Dad comes back from Eight, now that I'm gone. You two are gonna need the help, assuming I don't come home.

Not assuming that, though. I can do this. I really think I can. I mean, like I said...people are afraid of me. It's good, for people to be afraid of you, here. As long as they're afraid of me, they'll listen to me. As long as they listen to me...they won't kill me. I've got Marvel and Glimmer, they seem alright. Chip is a pain in the ass but if he's telling the truth...I guess you'll see it on TV, but he might be useful. Josh talks too much and Misty seems kind of useless, but we'll see. Marvel wants us to bring along Loverboy, but he seems worse than useless.

I don't want to talk about Clove. I don't want to think about her being here. I can't imagine killing her. If it comes down to me and her...I don't know what I'll do. I guess you'll see what happens, if it gets anywhere close to just the two of us...if she comes home and I don't, don't hate her. She's always liked you. I'm sure she'll send you things, keep you and Mom okay if Dad doesn't come back for you.

Don't hate me for all the crap I've done and all the crap I'm gonna do. It's not gonna be pretty, but I have to do it. Remember me as your brother. Don't take any tesserae, no matter how bad things get. You're not allowed to do this, okay? But I'll come back. I have to. Who else is gonna chase all the boys off you? I'm kidding. ...Maybe.

Love,  
Your brother,  
Cato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cato's an interesting character; it's kind of difficult to reconcile this with what we see of him in the book, but you have to remember that all we see of him is through katniss's eyes. of course she'll see him as evil.
> 
> clove's up tomorrow. i'd really appreciate some reviews if anyone is reading this ahaha,,


	5. The Girl From District 2: Clove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: The words of Clove, who is still hopelessly in love.

The Girl From District Two - Clove (Age: 17)

Dear Laelius & Titiana,

I'm here with Cato. I'm here with Cato. I'm here with Cato. I just…I can't get over it. It's all I've been thinking about, ever since the Reaping, how I'm finally in the Hunger Games, and it's with him of all people. I know I've told you everything about him, about us, but it's been harder than ever since we've had to spend so much time locked up, stuck together. It's hard to avoid someone when circumstances are forcing you together. Even harder when your mentors are.

I mean, I knew I'd be allies with whoever was reaped or whoever volunteered from 2. That's how it works, always, even though only one of us can come back. And when Decimus was reaped, I though, okay then. He'd be an alright ally, and I didn't know him well, so I could kill him later. But people always volunteer, and you saw how many boys did, but why did they have to pick Cato? They didn't know, they can't have known about us. Not even our mentors know, I won't talk about it, I don't know what he's been saying, but…but. Cato. How could this have happened?

I'm sorry. I know, there are probably better things to talk about than him. I can hear you saying he's not worth the trouble, you especially, Lae, but I know how I feel and I know I can't kill him. Just gotta hope someone takes him out for me. I figure, I've gotta be brutal. Gotta take out as many as I can, before they can touch me. Or him. I'm not sure which I'm more concerned about, right now, especially since I don't know if he could kill me. The way he's been acting…I feel like maybe he feels like coming back. Too late for that, though. Too late for much.

I've been training really hard. I mean, I've been working with the knives just like you showed me and I've only gotten better since I've gotten here. I never miss anymore. As long as I can get some knives at the Cornucopia, and as long as I don't let anyone come too close, I should be okay. It'll be good for later, too, when I have to get rid of my allies…Marvel and Glimmer, Josh and Misty. I figure, I can climb up a tree, keep lookout…kill every one of them before they even wake up. It'll be perfect. Maybe I can even get Cato, if I can forget, just for a minute, who he is…I don't know if I can do it, though. We'll see.

See the way I'm talking? It's all for the Games, the way I'm acting. All for the Games. Cato, too. If I didn't know him, if I didn't know who he really was, I'd be terrified of him, and the rest of them are. That's good, for both of us, it'll keep him safe and it keeps them from noticing me. They'll underestimate me, and then I'll be able to survive. And that's…all that matters, I guess. It should be all that matters.

If I don't come home, and I guess if you're reading this I didn't, I hope Cato's home. If he's not, you guys have gotta make sure Pulla's okay. I don't know what she's gonna do without him. Another reason not to kill him…god, I just keep giving myself those, don't I? I shouldn't feel so guilty. It's his fault for volunteering, he should've thought of that, right? He volunteered, he should know I might kill him…I wish he hadn't volunteered. Why did he have to volunteer? Boys are so troublesome. Even in the Games.

I'm going to smack him. Swear I will. Soon as I can get him alone.

Love,

Clove

PS: Don't show this to Mom and Dad until after you explain about Cato. They're gonna be real confused, otherwise...heh. I mean, it's a little late for them to disapprove, but...yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too much to say here. I always interpreted clove & cato as having a romantic attachment of some kind & some of their resentment toward katniss & peeta comes from the fact that they decided to hide that from the cameras rather than flaunt it. 
> 
> the district 3 tributes will come in the next two days, after which i'll be done importing from ff.net and start writing new material! i'll try to update twice a week when that time comes.


	6. The Boy From District 3: Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: The words of Chip, who was a bit too sure of himself.

The Boy From District Three - Chip (Age: 15)

To Everyone-

I guess you're gonna see on TV how this all turns out, but I think I'm gonna be okay. I know what I'm doing. Really, I learned from what happened to Disco, and I know that's cruel, saying that, but he messed up big time. I told him what he should do, and he didn't listen to me, and he messed up. And now he's gone. And I hate that he's gone, but it's too late for him now. It's not too late for me. If everything works out the way I planned it it's gonna be the shock of the games trust me. I mean you barely ever see the rest of us team up with the Careers right? But it's the only smart thing to do. It's the only way to get through the Games.

I feel like they're trying to keep us distracted here in the Capitol. Like everything's so sparkly and pretty and the food's so good. I guess I'm probably the only one here who really gets how all this stuff works since Electra's so young. It's really fascinating how the stuff we make at home ends up here. It's so...magic. I wish they'd let us keep some of it so we could make District Three like this too. I wish we could just live here. How to people get to the Capitol? Is it just the kids of Capitol people get to stay there or can people move there if they're good enough or rich enough? I never thought about it until now since no one really likes the Capitol but it's so nice here. Even if they did take Disco.

Okay I admit it I'm sort of scared. I'm smarter than the Careers but they're way stronger than me and if I mess up I'm dead. I don't want to end up like Disco. I know that's what everyone expects and I know that's why you were so upset when I left but I'm smarter than he was. I'm sorry but it's true. He made so many stupid mistakes that were obvious when we watched him. Did I say that already? I'm just trying to make you all feel better. I hope it's working.

Bord is really cool. He's been helping me out a lot. Though I have to correct him all the time since most of his strategies are all wrong. But he knows a lot about the Capitol and how things work in the Games, he knows almost as much as the Gamemakers. He told me how the mines work the ones around the plates at the beginning which was kind of important. All part of my plan. I dunno if it's legal and I dunno if they read these letters after I write them so I won't tell you anything else. If someone is reading this it's not Bord's fault. He didn't know what I was gonna do.

The Careers think I'm kind of weird but they trust me. As long as I do what I said I'd do they say they won't kill me. They'll protect me. They don't talk to me very much though so I sit by myself usually but that's okay because it doesn't matter until I'm in the Games. We've been training and I got pretty good with a knife so I think I can defend myself okay. I was thinking maybe I could wait until the Careers are asleep and then kill them. It should work I think. That's how I'll win.

I wish I'd been training before. I know I'm not a Career and no one's supposed to train but it would make things easier. I guess no one can know if they're going to be Reaped but if we all trained we'd have a chance and we wouldn't have to do things like talk to the Careers. I hate being a part of them because they are all so cocky and cruel especially Joshua and Cato. But I'm just trying to keep myself alive. I hope you forgive me for that. I wish we could all be even in the Hunger Games or else I wish the Games would just stop. If the Games had stopped before I'd still have a brother and if they stopped now you'd still have a son. But you still will because I will be okay. I promise.

I feel really sorry for Electra. She doesn't know what she's doing. But the Careers can't use her so I can't either. She'll probably die early but there's nothing I can do without dying too. I don't want to die. I really don't want to die not like this. But Electra will die. I hope you don't hate me. Please don't hate me. I'm doing this all for you. If I lose I'll have to apologize to Disco for making fun of him. Maybe it's not as easy as I think it'll be but I think it is. I think you just have to be smart. Then the Hunger Games are easy. I think that's how it works. I hope.

-Chip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first tribute we know very little about- I took a lot of liberties with him (all we do know about him is he's the one who helped the careers with the mine trap). hopefully it's still an interesting read though!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story (or rather, a collection of short letters) that I started several years ago on fanfiction.net and never finished. The first several chapters/letters are already written, so I'll be posting them one at a time over the next few weeks, and then I'll keep going with the rest of them. :p
> 
> since most of the tributes aren't fleshed out or even given names, they're essentially original characters being fit into the Hunger Games canon. but I promise to make you emotionally distressed over them anyway. I give you my word. :)
> 
> (i'm doing it this way so that i can spread out updates and also because i want to edit the original chapters as i go rather than importing directly from ff! so yeah)


End file.
